Multiverse Archive
by Dreximus0000
Summary: This is a bunch of Trailers and start ups I have thought up. They game from Regular stories to full crossovers from many subjects. Updates may not be at regular intervals and yes any on here can be adopted, just please ask before you do so you can have the info I thought of. Please Review. also note that these can and will be considered challenges. I merely give out ideas.
1. Infamous Reincarnation

A/N: I do not own Infamous or Fallout

He did it. Cole Mcgrath succeeded where no one else could. The RFI was fully charged and ready to fire. There in front the church Cole, Kuo, Nix, and the Beast Stood in their final moments. Though no one would expect to happen in the moment before Detonating the RFI. The Beast seeing that the end was near used his power to slow all time except for his mind. He was the raysphere incarnate. his power held the secrets and powers of the conduits past, present, future. But seeing the end is near he did the only thing he could, he gave Cole most of his power and a little to Kuo and nix, the rest he used to manipulate the RFI in a slight way, it would still kill all the conduits world wide entirely forever, but it would also send their souls, minds, hearts, and yes even their powers and genetics to the future where they could be safe as Zeke would have been implanted with this knowledge as well he would be able to set up for when they all awoke.

As the RFI released it's deadly energy The beast knew he had succeeded. He knew no more. As for the three conduits, they were unconscious but aware of their existence. Time Seemed to drag on forever. but then, one by one they began to wake to different circumstances.

(Line Break)

The year is 2258 where the story continues.

July 13th, 2258

Jefferson Memorial(Project purity)

Catherine had been in labor for hours, and was now ready to give birth. "This is it Catherine, get ready, now push!" James said as he stood between her legs to help her. Catherine Grunted in pain as she pushed down hard. "That's it Catherine you're almost there just a little more." Catherine pushed once more and relaxed as she heard a newborn cry. "It's a boy, a beautiful, healthy baby boy. What shall we name him?" As James asked the question, the newborns eyes opened to reveal lightning blue eyes. In that moment he knew his name. "Our son is special, so he should have a special name, we shall call him Cole Mcgrath. And I believe he will succeed in many ways in the future"

ACCELERATE TIME Years 1-19

After Cole's mom had died after child birth, James took Cole and left project purity and headed for vault 101. Once there he was let in he became the vault physician. Over the next 5 years things were simple, Cole became friends with the overseers daughter Amata which they were close at times. however when Cole turned 5 he became what others though was sick, the truth was much better. the moment of turning 5 years old Cole's memories and powers awakened. With his memories he was able to instinctively hid his powers as to not cause problems. A few days afterwards Cole was fine and able to leave their apartment. Amata was glad he wasn't sick anymore. Cole immediately went looking for an area he could begin practicing his old skills and training in his powers. After looking for weeks he found a wall in a little used area that seemed to glow to his radar pulse. going in closer he found a message from his one true friend, Zeke.

 _Cole, if your reading this then the both you and the beast succeeded in your goals._

 _Before you discharged the RFI the beast used the few seconds before to do several things._

 _First, he transferred the knowledge of what he did to the RFI to me as well as instructions._

 _He seemed to know when and where you would need this so I lived long enough to provide_

 _you with some cool gift many scientist and I worked on._

 _This wall will let only you through, you can't let anyone in here, it will provide you with what_

 _you need to train your powers up again as well as work on your climbing and parkour._

 _There's also an auto-doc in there with some surprises._

 _Inside you'll find a letter detailing everything. I hope this helps you in you're new world._

After reading this message he walked up to the wall and placed his hand there, causing the wall to retract, he went in and the wall slid closed. inside was a massive training area for parkour, power training, library, as well as several items he's never seen before. Going into the office he noticed a huge desk with advanced computers and a letter addresses to him. He sat in the comfortable chair and read the letter.

 _Cole, I miss ya man. but after you saved the world and the beast doing his part in a way_

 _I began to collect what I could to help you when your reincarnated. This suite of rooms will help you do that._

 _The library has some literature but this is only temporary, if/when you leave nothing about you will remain._

 _but others will then be able to use the non-critical stuff. The auto-doc has several functions to help you._

 _First being it will surgically implant you with an ambient converter system. what it does is absorb_

 _ambient, active, and passive forms of energy around you and converts it into energy to use your powers._

 _The parkour room will allow you to practice you favorite form of transport, parkour of course._

 _Now according to the beasts message he gave you more than just his, kuo's, and nix's powers and_

 _your extensions. he somehow managed to give you a bit of all conduit powers._

 _Now for the surprise. I managed to get ahold of perfected tech that removes the brain_

 _and preserves it and can be reintroduced to the head. using this and cloning I made myself a younger body_

 _and cryogenically froze myself in a nearby facility. my body is aged at 19. I look forward to seeing you when_

 _your ready._

 _your friend always._

 _ZEKE_

14 years have passed since then. Cole studied and trained as much as he could. It should have been hard to keep it all hidden, but he did so very easily. The day came when his father left the vault without telling him. With Amata's help he collects all the things he has to take from the room and makes it to the entrance of the vault. As he saw the vault close, he realized his new adventure begins.


	2. Infamous Potter

A/N Don't own Harry Potter or Infamous

New Marais

The RFI has been discharged. The Conduits of the world are dead. some may have survived, but will perhaps never receive their powers. But as everyone knows matter and energy can never be destroyed. So it is in the universe, so it is now with conduits. The power had to go somewhere, as fate would have it, it went to an unexpected place.

Surrey England,

Number 4 Privet Drive.

To the town, the Dursleys were the perfect family. No one realized the truth of what went on inside. For right now they were taking their hatred and anger on their nephew of 8 years old. Harry Potter had lived most his life with the Dursley's. 7 years of slavery and abuse. Right now he was being kicked and punch merely for breaking an old glass. After they had their fill, Vernon, his uncle picked him up and shoved him into the cupboard. Bleeding, bruised, and loosing consciousness, he begged any who would hear, to help him as he blacked out.

As he blacked out the universe with the help of fate and magic itself heard a plea for help. Looking towards the pleading voice, they see Harry Potter. Boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world if not the world. They now see all he has endured and seek to help. Fate decides to help him in a way that will make him strong and never be forced to his current life again. The conduit powers that were displaced by the RFI sat there in fates hand as she made her decision. With a mere celestial twitch the power seeks its new home in Harry Potter, the first New Conduit.

Next morning

Harry woke up to the sensation of no pain. All his injuries were healed, but that was not all. His eyesight was fixed. he could see with enhanced clarity and depth perception. His mind seemed to have also expanded, his memories and thoughts clearer and greater than before. But that's not what startled him the most, it was the lightning he could see jumping between his fingers and around his hand. Before he could think on this more their was a banging on the door. "Get up Freak and start making breakfast." His aunt Petunia snarled as she past by. Getting up he noticed the lightning had disappeared but knew it was still there. Walking out of the Cupboard under the stairs he makes his way to the kitchen to start on a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, as well as coffee. 10 minutes later the dursley's was at the table eating the great meal he had just cooked offering him none. Seeing this as a dismissal Harry left for the cupboard to think on how his life is.

Over the next hour Harry went over his life since coming to the dursley's and realized quickly that he wasn't living a life, he was pretty much their slave. He was having a hard time coming up with ways to escape when suddenly vivid memories popped into his head. Visions of running, jumping, climbing, dropping from extreme heights only to land heavily with no damage. Seeing the experiences, feeling, as if he was remembering a long lost muscle, they provided him with what he needed to make a new life for himself along with directions to a start.

1 week later

Throughout the last week Harry had practiced all he could from his memories and with his powers. He discovered his radar pulse, which unknown to him was enhanced by his magic to not only show friend and foe but to highlight objects that could be useful to him. After a week of practice, training, and Saving away small things like food and first aid, Harry was ready to leave the Dursley's.

That night while everyone was asleep Harry grabbed his worn out backpack, left the cupboard, out the front door and onto his new life.

With his training harry quickly learned his 2 transport powers in order to get to London. The static thrusters, which have been improved to work through hands and feet to allow for true flight, and induction grind allowing him to traverse the railways easily and quickly. Using these and his new parkour skills he made it to London in a few hours and began looking up and down Charing Cross Road for a pub that he once hear his parents mention thanks to his great memory recall. 30 minutes later he found it and immediately went in. seeing a sign that read Diagon Alley he went through the door and out the back. Not knowing how to get through he went back inside and asked the bartender Tom how to get through which Tom just let him through.

Walking through the alley Harry found his first destination, Gringotts. As he approached the huge doors two creatures appeared with spear, holding them threateningly towards him. "State your business here wizard, not many come to Gringotts in the dead of night unless their up to no good." said the goblin to his left. Harry looked them over, but was calm. "I've come at this time because it was suggested I do so." He said with no fear. The goblins looked at each other then relaxed slightly. "we shall take you inside then. but be warned, any foolishness or aggressive movements and we wont hesitate to subdue and punish you." said the goblin to his right.

As they entered the bank the two goblins escorted Harry to an office with an official looking goblin sitting behind a large desk doing paperwork. Deciding to err on caution Harry waits for the goblin to speak before talking. It was 10 minutes later when the goblin was done with whatever he was working on and looked up. "Thank you for being patient, it's not often we have people escorted in, let alone ones who have the patient to let us finish our important work. Please have a seat. My name is Grimtooth. who are you and what brings you to gringotts this night?". Grimtooth was polite in his question which put Harry more at ease. "My name is Harry Potter, and it was suggested I come here. But before you ask it was a feeling more than a person suggesting it. Perhaps now that I'm here you could help me understand why." He said politely and calmly. However Grimtooth's eyes widened considerably when he heard the name. With that information it is clear why he was there at this time. pulling out parchment, quill, a silver dagger and ink well Harry was curious but stayed silent for now. Grimtooth looked at him while sliding the dagger and ink well towards him. "This is most likely what you came here for. This is an inheritance test. Poke your finger with the dagger and let seven drops of blood fall into it. once the quill is dipped in it will begin writing out your family and any holdings you have." Harry looked skeptical, but really had no room to baulk since for now he was a walking battery. He picked up the dagger and poked his finger dropping seven drops into the ink well. Pulling back the well Grimtooth had them wait 10 minutes until the ink turned from black to gold. Dipping the quill into well he let it sit on the parchment for a moment before it began to write by itself. the list too a long time as Harry seemed to have a lot.

 _ **FAMILY**_

 _ **Name : Harry James Potter (age 8)**_

 _ **Father: James Potter(deceased)**_

 _ **Mother: Lilly Potter nee Evans(deceased)**_

 _ **Maternal Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans(alert illegal guardianship)**_

 _ **Uncle: Vernon Dursley(alert illegal guardianship)**_

 _ **Cousin: Dudley Dursley**_

 _ **Godfather: Sirius Black(alert illegal imprisonment)(godfather oath in effect)**_

 _ **Godmother: Alice Longbottom(alert long term medical ward St. Mungo's)(godmother oath in effect)**_

 _ **Paternal Aunt: Andromeda Tonks nee Black**_

 _ **Paternal Uncle: Edward "Ted" Tonks**_

 _ **Paternal Cousin: Nymphadora Tonks**_

 _ **PERSONAL HEALTH ISSUES**_

 _ **Malnutrition**_

 _ **Curse Scar(alert Horcrux)**_

 _ **95% bound magical core**_

 _ **ABILITES**_

 _ **Parselmouth(Unlocked)**_

 _ **Metamorphmagus(locked)**_

 _ **Natural Occlumens(unlocked)**_

 _ **Immunity to all mental magic**_

 _ **Radar pulse(unlocked)**_

 _ **Electrokinesis(unlocked)**_

 _ **Cryokinesis(locked)**_

 _ **Pyrokinesis(napalm)(locked)**_

 _ **Power absorption(locked)**_

 _ **Neon(locked)**_

 _ **Concrete(locked)**_

 _ **Smoke manipulation(locked)**_

 _ **Telekinesis(locked)**_

 _ **TITLES**_

 _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter(unclaimed)**_

 _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(unclaimed)**_

 _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin(by conquest, Unclaimed)**_

 _ **Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**_

 _ **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**_

 _ **FAMILY PROPERTIES**_

 _ **Cottage (Godric's hollow)**_

 _ **Potter Manor(unplottable, warded)**_

 _ **Potter Castle(center of Hadrian's wall)**_

 _ **FAMILY HEIRLOOMS NOT IN VAULTS**_

 _ **Invisibility Cloak(alert in illegal possession of Albus Dumbledore, return immediately)**_

 _ **Peveral Ring(alert horcrux)**_

 _ **VAULTS(all knuts and sickles automatically converted to galleons)**_

 _ **Vault 2 Gryffindor Family Vault - 10,000,000,000 galleons, assorted items**_

 _ **Vault 5 Slytherin Family Vault - 5,000,000,000 galleons, assorted items**_

 _ **Vault 6 Potter Family Vault - 550,000,000 galleons**_

 _ **Vault 23 Potter Family Item Vualt - assorted weapons, jewelry, armor, books, heirlooms, artifacts.**_

 _ **Vault 687 Trust fund Vault - 100,000 galleons(repelenish every year)**_

After what seemed an eternity, Harry was shocked there was so much. "I have family besides the Dursley's?" he asked Grimtooth. "Yes. Though why you are with the Dursley's I don't know. But Albus Dumbledore had your parent's will sealed not long after they died. His reasoning is not known, though he says he is your magical guardian but that role still belongs to your godfather Sirius Black who is currently in Azkaban prison." This information did't stop him from asking more questions. "Is there a way to get him released?" Grimtooth looked at the files for a few minutes before answering. "Yes but it may cost you, which won't be a problem concidering your financials."


	3. Fallout Dune

A/N: I do not own Fallout or Dune or Star Wars

Three people. Three people had changed fate and made the future better. The Lone wanderer Drake. The Courier James. The Sole Survivor Diana. These three have lead the world to change for the better. Drake had taken out the Enclave while also taking all the information they gathered and researched. James had stopped the NCR and Caesars Legion from conquering the Mojave Waste while collecting all old and or new advanced and old tech from everywhere including Big Mountain and the Sierra Madre. Diana had looked for and found her son while uniting the 4 factions under her, the brotherhood of steel, the institute, the minuteman, and the railroad. In time after all had settled, these three high ranking members of the brotherhood met to discuss a future all of them foresaw. When they met they were given a vision of a time many millennia into the future, where humanity has stagnated all because of a war between machine and man that was started by humans on both sides. Having seen the vision these three made to prepare to help the one who could bring humanity forward after this conflict, so they pooled the resources of the best tech they had.

Drake brought to bare Andrews air force base with the mobile base crawler, the enclave headquarters advanced tech and research, Mothership Zeta's alien tech and the capital waste brotherhood of steel. James brought to bare Big Mountain, tech and information from the divide and the sierra madre, the gunrunners and the Mojave brotherhood of steel. Diana brought to bare the commonwealth brotherhood of steel, the military tech left in boston, the institute, the automatron mechanist, and vault-tec's technology.

But even with these resources they knew they couldn't do this alone. So first they brought in their companions.

Drakes companions: Brotherhood Star Paladin cross, Mister Gutsy Robot Sergeant RL-3, Super Mutant Fawkes, Dogmeat, Ghoul Bodyguard Charon.

James companions: Followers of the Apocalypse Arcane Israel Gannon, NCR 1st Recon Sniper Craig Boone, Nightkin Assassin Lily Bowen, Ghoul mechanic and Gunslinger Raul Alfonso Tejada, Caravan Merchant Rose of Sharon Cassidy, Brotherhood Scribe Veronica Santangelo, Prototype eyebot ED-E, Cyberdog Rex.

Diana Companions: Cait, Mister Handy Codsworth, Missus Handy Curie, Brotherhood Paladin Danse, Dogmeat, Detective Nick Valentine, Reporter Piper Wright, Minuteman Preston Garvey, Super Mutant Strong, Courser X6-88, Assaultron ada.

After a few years with their companions, factions, and automatrons help, the three heroes had made a new big mountain and transferred all information the three had gathered in their lives. But soon they began to have difficulties so they enlisted support personnel to help them. By 2300 they had a plan of attack for the future. Using the information and technology they sought to create a new breed of beings. The human breed would be named Terran as they would embody all the skills the three heroes and their companions embodied. The super mutant breed would enhance their attributes of strength, durability, and intelligence. The machines came in two categories, Synth and automatron. The Synth would look and act human with a human brain interfaced in a perfected human body. the automatrons are purely machines that will answer and follow only the new breeds and their leader.

TIME SKIP

5 years have passed. Their creations have been growing slowly so they can make the modifications needed for them.

PERKS  
Animal Friend - Can make friends with all animals  
Adamantium skeleton - bones become unbreakable  
Ant Might - increased strength  
Ant Sight - increased sight  
Armorer - expert with armor and armor mods  
Barkskin - harder for melee weapons to damage skin  
Black Widow/Lady Killer - Unique dialogue with opposite sex  
Blacksmith - expert with melee weapon mods  
Confirmed Bachelor - Unique dialogue with opposite sex  
Commando - Military training  
Chemist - expert in chemicals and how to make them  
Cyborg - all terrans and super mutants have implants to help them be better  
Chem Resistant - resistant to drugs and poisons  
Comprehension - comprehend all things  
Combat Medic - expert in battlefield medicine  
Demolition Expert - Expert with explosives  
Entomologist - Experience with insects of all kinds  
Explorer - instinctive knowledge of all locations anywhere(Earth, Dune, Caladan, Etc.)  
Enhanced Sensors - implanted sensors allow for greater perception(includes a motion and life sensor)  
Fortune Finder - Able to find valuable materials and items more easily  
Fast Metabolism - allows them to handle food intake easier  
Gunslinger - Expert at small arms  
Hematophage - can heal with drinking blood  
Hacker - expert with computers and robots  
Intense Training - Able to handle and complete all forms of training(mentat, bene geserit, guild,)  
Iron Fist - Fists are modified to hit harder than normal  
Impartial Mediation - Expert at negotiations and mediation  
Lead Belly - Organic lead lining stomach allows for digestion of radiated food without harm  
Lawbringer - will kill for money if the target has broken laws  
Light Step - Mines and traps will not be set off  
Locksmith - Expert with locks  
Life Extension Treatment - extends life and youth by several centuries.  
Medic - expert in medical care  
Master Trader - expert with merchant work  
Nuclear Physicist - Expert in nuclear tech  
Power Armor Training - Can use all forms of power armor  
Quantum Chemist - extension of chemist  
Rad resistance - Self explanatory  
Robotics Expert - Self explanatory  
Rad Regeneration - can heal when exposed to radiation  
Rad Tolerance - no negative effects from radiation  
Rad Absorption - metabolize radiation quickly  
Rapid Reload - Quickly reload any weapon  
Survival Expert - can survive anywhere  
Sniper - Self Explanatory  
Silent Running - silent while walking or running.  
Scrounger - Able to find more materials and items  
Strong Back - Able to carry larger amounts  
Swift Learner - Learns new things very quickly(eidetic memory)  
Toughness - Increases their durability and resistance to damage  
Vigilant Recycler - expert in recycling  
Xenotech expert - instinctive expert in alien tech

IMPLANTS  
Implant GRX - non-addictive subdermal turbo injector.  
Implant Y-3 - radiation from drinks negated  
Implant M-5 - Crouch speed increased  
Monocyte Breeder - accelerates healing and regeneration.  
Reinforced spine - self explanatory  
Sub-Dermal Armor - Increases damage resistance, bullets, explosive and melee weapons do less damage

These Perks were embedded in their very DNA, making any children they have eventually have the same perks. While they were growing they began to look to the machine part of the equation. They had many robots they could have ready for them but only some models would be selected. In the end they selected many as they had to build a huge ship that would get them to their destination in the future. So they began to make the manifest for the automatrons and their mods.

AUTOMATRON  
Assaultron  
Blaster Robo-Scorpion  
Enclave Eyebot  
Floating Eye Bot  
Guardian Drone  
Liberty Prime  
Maintenance Robot  
Medical Eyebot  
Mister Gutsy  
Mister Handy  
Mobile Facial Recognition Scanner  
PDQ-88b securitron  
Repair Eyebot  
Robo-Scorpion  
Sentry Bot  
Synth assaulter  
Synth Trooper  
X-42 Giant Robo-Scorpion

BIG MOUNTAIN HELPER  
Blind Diode Jefferson - jukebox  
Biological Research Station  
Light Switch 1 and 2  
Muggy  
Sink  
Sink Auto-Doc  
Sink Central Intelligence unit  
Toaster

Next Came the vessel they would need to get to the planet in their vision, Caladan.

Many plans were drawn up, but none seemed the size they needed. So instead they built a city-ship that had all the room they would need. The flying city was 17 kilometers in diameter and 18 kilometers tall saucer that provided all the amenities and tech they would need. 390 levels had different functions. Level 1–100: Upscale housing areas. Level 101–120: General housing. Level 121–130: Administrative offices. 131-160: Storage for robots, tech, armor, weapons, mods. Level 161–220: industrial areas. Level 221–280: Factories. Level 281–370: refineries and miners' quarters. Level 371–390: Contained the 36,000 Hover Engines for atmospheric stability, Sublight engines for space travel, Hyperdrive engines for FTL travel. All technology had been put into this massive ship.

TIME SKIP

10 years since their starting success. 15 years total and everything was nearly complete. The three and their companions and workers were ready to start the main work. They loaded the city-ship Lyon, named after elder Lyon. They were ready to depart and begin the new generations training. After liftoff, they took one look at Earth and knew they would never see it again, but they left to make the future better. In agreement all members entered cryosleep along with the 5 year old children they created. To be woken in over 20,000 years where they will be needed.


	4. Nephalem Potter

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Diablo

The height of Voldemort's reign of terror brought many things to light for many people. For the people in the Ministry of Magic it showed how weak and fearful they are. For the Death Eaters it showed they were allowed to do whatever they want whenever they want for there was no one that could stop them before they have done it. The order of the Phoenix, trying as they might had only mild success and the death eaters would apparate in, commit their acts of terror and violence, and then apparate out, usually before they could get there. But above all, it was those who could not directly interfere in the world that saw destruction that would come should all this continue.

In a dimension completely cut off from all others, a meeting was taking place. This meeting would decide the condition of this world that was so chaotic. Around the new Worldstone, which stands on neutral ground , and allows them to view entire universes. From the high heavens was the council members: Imperius Archangel of Valor, Tyreal Aspect of Justice and Wisdom, Auriel Archangel of Hope, and Itherael Archangel of Fate. The Burning Hells of course have the The Evils: Diablo Lord of Terror(, Mephisto Lord of Hatred, Baal Lord of Destruction, Andariel Maiden of Anguish, Duriel Lord of Pain, Belial Lord of Lies, and Azmodan Lord of Sin. The Nephalem were also present though their names have been forgotten over the millennia therefore they merely took there titles: The Female Wizard, The male Crusader, The Female Witch Doctor, The Male Monk, The Female Necromancer, The Male Barbarian, and the Female Demon Hunter.

Tyreal was the first to speak his thoughts. "They are dying. I see the injustice, the lack of wisdom, Defying fate that all things die. But I also See hope, a small measure of justice, and much valor for those defending the weak." Looking around the gathered angels, demons, and nephalem, he could see they saw the same, as well as the unspoken evil that was commited. Diablo spoke, which was odd even to him. "I see this worlds future at this point, and see it becoming a barren rock. No world should have to suffer that fate as even the burning hells have life. Is there nothing we can do?" Diablo asked. It was here that Ithereal made a suggestion. "A nephalem. The first of their kind on this world." Looking to Auriel he asked, "Do you see it Auriel? Imperius? Among these fighters of the so called light is a couple that are strong, full of life, but also seem to have a suppressed aura of death." looking at the stone he reaches out a hand towards the top to make a new image appear above the one they are viewing. "We seek answers from an aspect of death, answer us Malthael." He shouted at the stone. Moments later Malthael's face appeared from limbo. "What council do you seek from the punished?" He asked feeling unamused. Imperius answered for the group. "These two beings in this other universe, why do the aura of death?" Pointing to the man and woman who looked to be in their late teens. Malthael looked upon them, then looked back to the council. "The man is James Potter, The woman is Lily Potter nee Evans. Married. And mated. James is the only living descendant of a family called the peverells who made deals with their death for three items: The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone, and The Cloak of Invisibility. A prophecy from that worlds Death is always hanging in the air.

 **FOR WHOEVER SHALL UNITE THESE 3 ITEMS AND BOND WITH THEM SHALL BECOME THE MASTER OF DEATH.**

Malthael took a moment to look upon the council before continuing. "Do not look so scared. The Master of Death title has very little negative effect. There are conditions one must also meet. 1: they must be absolutely incorruptible by the light and the dark. 2: they must walk the grey, utilizing light, dark, and grey abilities. 3: they must walk as a leader of the grey. these conditions are nearly nonexistent there. But soon there will be one. His mate is pregnant with a child of prophecy." Taking a deep breath he speaks the prophecy.

 ** _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_**

"However, the fool who has heard the prophecy thinks the power is love, and will do all he can to manipulate the child once the parents die. My last advice, give the child the guidance he needs. Use your combined knowledge and the nephalem to understand." With that said his image vanished leaving the Council of Sanctuary much to think on. It was the female Wizard that spoke up. "I know what to do. We give him guidance through us using a medium once used many millennia ago to pass knowledge from one generation to the next. We take one soulstone for each of us, imbue it with a small part of our essence, all our knoweldege and our personality. We then merge them with a master soulstone that will allow the child to learn from whoever's essence is there. I would recommend that we 7 each imbue a soulstone as well as a few others. Tyreals wisdom and justice. Imperius' valor. As well as the spirits of love, determination, and creation from the 3 evils. We should also find the spirits of the 7 before us: the necromancer, the sorceress, the barbarian, the amazon, the paladin, the druid, and the assassin. The child will be magical by the looks of it so that's what his main skills will be. With the others he will have what is needed to survive."

The council was silent for many minutes as they digested this idea. seeing no downsides, they voted it in unanimously.

over the next months, the Council of Sanctuary worked hard to prepare for the upcoming conflict they can only watch. within 6 months the Soulstone of Learning was complete and attuned to the child of prophecy. But still there was more. It was learned that the beings called fate, life, and death, had decided to intervene and made the child the first of that worlds Nephalem. It was then discovered that with the soulstone they could also change the fate of Lily Potter and let her able to communicate with them after her death. The soulstone was also used for more than personal knowledge. They also put in the knowledge of item crafting from their world. On Earth the magical beings used wands and very few other foci. the nonmagical used guns and some melee and explosive weapons. Inside they put instructions on how to create bows, ceremonial knives, crossbows, daggers, daibo, fist weapons, hand crossbows, katars, orbs, swords, staves, throwing weapons, and wands. For defense they included: belts, body armor, boots, druid pelts, gloves, helm, shields, shrunken heads, cloaks, chest armor, bracers, mojos, pants, pauldrons, phylacteries, quivers, sources, spirit stones, voodoo masks and wizard hats. Added a special soulstone that allows the user to create materials from their world for better range of effects.

And so, came the night of prophecy. Voldemort had gone after the potters, killing first James, then Lily, However he could not kill Harry, for since he was Nephalem, the killing curse bounced off an instinctive ward and hit Voldemort disintegrating his body but his soul fled. the part of his soul meant to latch onto Harry never succeeded. Once it touched Harry, his essence destroyed the shard, but gave him Voldemort's genetic gift of parseltongue.

Minutes later, after having watched all this unfold, the Sanctuary council sent the soulstone to Lily which caused her to awaken and be resurrected. Looking around she saw the damage and that Harry was alive but crying. Rushing to him she grabbed him up in a hug. She knew James was dead. Sending a patronus message to Sirius telling him they were betrayed she grabbed the soulstone and apparated to the potter ancestral home before anyone could stop her.

And so begins the true story of the so called Boy-Who-Lived.


	5. Magical Brotherhood

A/N I do not Own anything Harry Potter or Assassin's Creed

It was the end time. 80,000 years a conflict has been raging. 80,000 years of near constant fighting with only a few precious years of peace. But the war was over, and the assassin's had won. After the coronal mass ejection from the sun had been prevented from hitting earth, the assassin's began a campaign to learn more, to take the fight to the Templars or Abstergo as they were called. With the body of Desmond miles, they began searching other lives, other ancestors to view to learn their arts of fighting. So it was they all learned from the animus. they learned from assassin and Templar alike. The Medjay Bayek and his wife aya, Altair ibn-la'ahad, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Claudia Auditore, Edward Kenway, Connor Kenway, Arno Dorian, Aveline de Grandpre, and Jacob and Evie Frye. They even found descendants and tombs with viable DNA of their Brotherhoods allies.

It took them 100 years to succeed, but finally the Templars, their headquarters, cells, hidden caches, everything was taken and all their members eliminated. And so they began the extensive task of collecting everything about the Assassin's and Templars, a task that took another 10 years. Once everything was gathered they placed it in a vault they had constructed to hold what they had. Pieces of eden, assassin and Templar armor anad gear from all ages, manuscripts, hard drives filled with digitized information, and of course a tomb for all their honored dead and a storage area to preserve the DNA samples from all assassins which would automatically update with new samples as more members and descendants died.

The year is 5000AD. For 2,878 years the assassin's tried to do their best for humanity. But as all things have a beginning so too they have an end. The earth was dying, along with it humanity which had accidentally created a plague that has wipe out 99.8% of life. They know they are to die, but their legacy can continue. Using one of the crystal balls, it was discovered that their are many universes and dimensions. The Isu then explained they could send a modified Apple of Eden to another universe. one that had an earth that needed the assassins and what they stood for. so what started in 4912 finished mere days before the end. The new Apple of Eden had been a massive undertaking. It held all the knowledge, memories, and skills of their world and an animus that would grant one person knowledge as he grew. It would also create a non-temporal nexus that would allow the apples AI avatar knowledge of the world to help their charge more effectively. They also made it with all the powers of the other pieces of eden to protect the user more. When activated in a location the apple would release a swarm of nanites to build all that would be needed to understand and build their gear. Most importantly they hoped the apple fell into good hands, for this was they legacy. And with that they sent the apple to another earth, unknowingly giving that earths savior a fighting chance to live.

Earth.  
July 30th 1987  
Surrey, England

6 year old Harry potter was having a bad day. Tomorrow was his birthday, but it did not matter to anyone. For 6 years tomorrow he has been treated as a slave by his relatives, beaten, starved, never given praise or indifference. Everything was about them and what they wanted. He had just escaped his cousin and his friends in their daily game of Harry hunting. however he only lost them due to heading deep into the forest close to the suburbs. Slowly walking through the forest he relaxes as he notices the scenery and that no one will bother him here since no one comes to the forest. It was while walking he noticed a glowing golden sphere on the ground near a tree. Being the curious child he is, he leaned down and picked up the sphere with his hand. Immediately the sphere shined brighter nearly blinding him for a few seconds. When the light faded he looked back to see a see-through figure on top of the sphere. From the looks of it the person was a woman and an adult in form fitting robes and hood of some kind.

"Hello, my name is Claudia Auditore, I am the A.I. for the Apple of Eden. Who might you be?" Claudia asked. Harry thought he was going insane but still answered. "My name is Harry Potter. What's an A.I.?" He asked. Claudia seemed to freeze momentarily. Unknown to Harry as soon as he stated his name she began looking throughout the nexus for all information about him, discovering he was a wizard and technically not where he was suppose to be. "Hello Harry. You seem troubled. What is bothering you?". Claudia was genuinely curious to why he was there and not with family. "I do not wish to return to my relatives but know I have to even though I'm treated like a slave and punching bag. They don't even care that its my 7th birthday tomorrow. If I seem troubled it's because I literally have nowhere else to go." Harry Replied honestly.

Claudia looked at him, analyzed his physical health, mental health, nutrition levels, and since the nexus was active was seeing how his magic health was. what she discovered disturbed her especially since she was given the emotional range for the original Claudia Auditore. Smiling she thought of a way to help him. "If I can help you get away from your relatives and find safe haven from all those that would harm you, will you do something for me?" She asked ready to give him an offer he couldn't refuse. Harry looked with hope in his eye and his posture, he would do anything for what she was offering but wanted to know what it was first. "What is it you want me to do? I don't have anything to offer." Claudia smiled once more and explained. "For helping you get away from your relatives and to safety from others I wish you to help me fulfill my function. I was sent here from another universe, one where humanity accidentally killed itself with a plague. My creators saw this Earth and knew it needed help, the kind their organization had in abundance. For my help I wish to train you into the first of this worlds Assassins." Harry was shocked as soon as he heard this. From his lessons and reading he only knew assassin's were cold-blooded killers and not nice people at all. "You want me to become a murderer?" Claudia frowned at this remark. 'C _learly this worlds term for assassin is flawed. He can change that though.'_ she thought to herself before responding. "No. My earth's assassins were more than killers."

And so she explained they had many divisions and many methods besides killing people. The assassin were the covert and silent killers with a myriad of ways to take out a target. The thieves while the same in silence and covert went more for stealing what they could that wouldn't be missed by most and missed most of all by their enemies. the mercenaries were the backup and primary overt force for the brotherhood. The courtesans were the ones who gained information from clients who were usually high-ranked individuals. The Romani were experts in distraction and impression. There were also those who knew every law and were political power houses. And not to forget of the no longer functioning but not forgotten groups, sons of liberty from the revolutionary war, the Native Americans who helped Connor Kenway, the medjay who joined Bayek.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Knowing all this, being an assassin with all this training, would take years to master. Little did he know it would take only months instead of years. Looking into his magic, Claudia discovered the bleeding effect would work more effectively with wizards and witches, as their magic would allow the integration of knowledge and skills without the myriad of possible personalities that he would be exposed to.

Harry looked at Claudia and spoke in a voice that showed his renewed hope and confidence. "Yes Claudia. I will allow you to train me into the first of this worlds true assassins, and while were at it we will rebuild the other groups too. So, what's our first step?" he asked clearly not knowing how to start. Claudia became serious but also smiled brightly. "First stop is Gringotts in London. Time for you to know how you truly are before we can begin making you into who you will become."


	6. The Eternal Wizard family

A/N I do not own Harry Potter, Fallout or any other media.

War, War never changes.

History is pretty much the same, but we now see the other side, the wizard side. In world war 2 a wizard named Gellert Grindelwald joined forces with the Nazi's, claiming his faction as The Thule Society. but as we all know the allies won world war 2. but were not here for this ancient history. To understand the present we must go forward a little. In the 1970's, an evil wizard named Voldemort AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle tried to take over the magical world. On October 31st 1991, he failed. Attacking the home of a child prophesied to defeat him, he sought to kill him. Only they child's parents were prepared, and while the father, James Potter died, little Harry Potter and his mother Lily Potter had survived and fled to the safety of their ancient family castle. Once there she gathered her true allies. Sirius Black the grim animagus, Remus Lupin the werewolf, The Potter house elves, and more. For 10 years they raised Harry as best they could, and when he turned 6, they began training him in non-wand magic and muggle subjects such as Runes, Arithmancy, Math, Science, Technology, Philosophy, Cooking, Cleaning, and of course physical exercise. At the age of 8 he began magical style training such as magical abilities that give most a boost. Aura vision which added several other visions and removed the need for glasses. metamorphmagus allowing him to change his appearance at will. At the age of 9 his mother found a ritual that would grant Harry elemental power but only one, but being a charms mistress she modified the ritual to grant him the powers of a Technomage or Technomancer, essentially he could understand everything about whatever technology he saw and or touched, even sometimes integrating useful tech abilities into his own DNA making them biotech.

By the time Harry came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was intelligent, physically fit, magically strong, almost a spitting image of his father except for his green eyes he got from his mother. He was not stupid or naïve or gullible. He held himself like a true lord of an most ancient and most noble house should. His first year started with him not being sorted as the hat stated that he had the attributes of all houses and therefore couldn't be placed. The troll incident never happened as harry had made friends with Hermione Granger instead of Ron Weasley. Hagrid's dragon disappeared before it could hatch by Harry who made a call to Charlie Weasley to have him transport it to Romania's dragon preserve. Before he engages Quirrellmort which he knew from the beginning was leeching off Quirrell he befriended Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, and Susan Bones. Getting through the obstacles was much easier as they were all prepared. Upon reaching Quirrellmort Harry didn't bother with niceties and just attacked with his full force starting with his repulsor blasts which he copied from the marvel comics he loved so much for the tech he found. Seeing Quirrellmort weakening Harry and his friends banished him from the castle with a joint exorcism spell, killing quirrell but he was already dead.

The summer after 1st was spent learning more and putting it into practice. He learned how to give himself subdermal armor to better protect himself and made his mind even more impenetrable to outside influence. His senses were increased as well by tech he discovered over time such as threat detections and life signs detection. He also became a prodigy with all things technology including machines that could create so called fictional materials for people to use.

Second year was as boring as the first year since with his increased senses and life sign detection he could detect and see the basilisk as it slithered around the school. He was able to prevent the students from being attacked by anticipating the basilisks movements and patterns. By Christmas holiday he had discovered that Ginny Weasley had a diary that was giving off signs of life and a soul. In the end he followed her to the chamber of secrets and confronted riddle well before he was remotely ready. Having watched star trek voyager his body developed organic borg assimilation techniques, so when the basilisk came at him, his eyes protected from the basilisks glare, he sidestepped and jabbed the basilisk with his unique assimilation tubules. Moments later the 60 foot basilisk came to a stop and recognized him as her master. Ordering her to bit the diary, Riddles horcrux was no more. Ginny woke up. From that moment on Ginny and Luna by extension we're Harry's friends for life.

Summer after 2nd was fun with all his friends joining him in joyous activities and some of his training. By the end of the summer everyone was more fit and able to cast spells longer than any in their age group minus Harry who had unfair advantages.

Third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry turned into a let down as since Sirius wasn't thrown in Azkaban prison he wasn't heading to Hogwarts to find the traitor. What did happen was Harry's family tracked down every horcrux of Voldemorts and readied them to be destroyed at the right time.

Fourth year the Triwizard Tournament happens. Harry with his abilities prevented his name from being entered. The Yule Ball was fun for Harry because he took all his inner circle, Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, and Hermione Granger. Having failed in his task, Barty Crouch junior leaves Hogwarts after releasing Alastor Moody. Crouch was found dead weeks later which caused a full investigation to be run by Amelia Bones and the DMLE. Each of them got to dance with him as he had dance practice for just such occasions. The Triwizard Tournament ends with all 3 champions grabbing the goblet. They return from Voldemorts resurrection severely hurt but alive. Preparations for war have already been made. All that's left to do is fight.

Summer after 4th saw a change in the dynamics of Harry and his inner circle. Seeing that everyone understood how they felt Harry approached his mother and asked her if they could all head to Gringotts. Once there they discussed how they felt with King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation. After hours of talking they agreed that Ginny, Luna, Susan, Daphne, Tracy, and Hermione would enter into Bond Marriage Contracts which when fulfilled would soul bond them all to each other.

Fifth year started with Delores Umbitch...I'm sorry Umbridge trying to seek control of Hogwarts. Little did she know that Harry was Descended to 2 founders and as he discovered last summer, heir to Slytherin by conquest. Even if Umbridge made a power play, as soon as Dumbledore was ousted control would go immediately to Harry. After a long year being unsuccessful in taking over Hogwarts, Umbridge had left, saying it was better at the ministry than at Hogwarts since none of the students were intimidated by her.

Summer after fifth year was a grueling training time. Rituals were set up to grant Harry's fiancés extra powers. Ginny of course became a pyrokinetic-pyromancer. Hermione gained Eidetic memory like Harry along with enhanced reading and research skills. Daphne became a cryokinetic-cryomage. Susan became a Terrakinesis-earth mage. Tracy Davis became an aerokinetic-wind mage. Luna gained control of her sensory abilities as well as her seer skills, she also gained the power of transmutation by clapping her hands and placing them on what she was transmutating. As well as all this, a trap was being made for sixth year.

Sixth year started. The bait was laid out that there was an item Voldemort would love to get his hand on at Hogwarts. An item, that does not exist, would give him full control of all magic. It took the entire year but they managed eventually lure Voldemort and his thugs to the battlefield. Once all the players were there Harry used his technomagic to block all magical forms of travel, floo, apparation, portkeys, brooms even did not work, and so the battle began. After 12 hours of constant fighting, dozens dead, hundreds wounded, the horcrux's destroyed as well as Nagini, Voldemort and Harry Potter met on the battlefield one last time. Unknown to Voldemort, Harry had more than just magic so he quickly overwhelmed him. The final blow came from harry using his assimilation tubules like he did with the basilisk he took home from the chamber. after storing all Voldemorts knowledge, skills, and memories in a safe external device he ordered Voldemort to die. A killing curse later, the war was over. The healing of the wounded, the memorials, and the rebuilding could begin. Harry and his circle took their NEWTS early and had their weddings. However nothing was simple as over his Hogwarts career, Harry had became the master of death unintentionally. Death came to him and said that he and his Bonded mates will never die, but were to help where they could. So it was in 2015 work began.

By now Harry had watched and read everything science fiction, actions, even played games. He had not much of a fashion sense but he did like function over fashion. after playing assassin's creed and learning all their skills and tech he began wearing a sleeveless set of assassin style robes with his family crest instead of the assassin. He also created two assassin gauntlets for everyone with hidden weapons and computers built in that he upgraded monthly.

Harry and his inner circle with masteries in all magical subjects and masteries and doctorates in all muggle subjects helped build eight supercarriers that would take 80,000 prisoners from earth to the stars. it cost much, but it was the only current success for interstellar travel. onboard was all earths knowledge on triple redundant computer cores.

Over the next 60 years thing around the planet had gotten bad. resources becoming scarcer, rioting, larger wars in the muggle world. When Harry learned of Vault-tec he infiltrated their facilities with his cloak and using his gauntlet computer downloaded all the schematics and info of what they were doing. Looking at the vault schematics for the United States he figured this would be good for the world to have, so in 2050 he contracted discreetly with world to build vaults in many countries. Japan asked for 10, china wanted 15, Russia needed only 10 because their metro's could protect many but Harry still reinforced their metro lairs, smaller European and Asian countries requested 3 each with India needed 5. The U.K. would get 50. However what the muggles didn't know was that he was planning vaults for magical's too. Even with his friends, family and the goblin nation working non stop it took tremendous resources to get them all built. By 2070 all the vaults were built and it would take another 5 to make sure all vaults were stocked with what they needed minus vault-tecs crazy expirements.

Each vault contained a G.E.C.K. based on technomagic that could make lush farmlands and purify water sources. Nanocores would be stored as well. these would rebuild, repair, and or make the cities that would be needed to start again. The computer cores were the most advanced any had seen with information on all subjects, all entertainment from board games to video games to movies and all T.V. shows and all books. Hydroponics would see to the food needs of everyone. Also the new advanced tesla reactors and self-charging auxiliary generators would provide all the power needed for 600 years if necessary. New fabricators could make items as needed and recyclers could of course recycle items not needed anymore.

However Europe and Asia were prepared 48 hours in advance. Luna with her seer abilities saw what was to happen and no one called her a liar because all her predictions came true. So with the monitoring systems and surface sensor ready, the muggle governments of Europe and Asia sealed the vaults with all the people they selected and Russia putting military and civilians in the metro waiting for the inevitable. The magical world did the same. All the vaults were sealed including the ones for magical creatures that would stay in communication but just wanted to be left alone. Diagon alley was disserted. Gringotts sunk beneath the ground to prepare. The magical schools of the world set up physical and ward barriers to enhance the vaults underneath them. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Illvermorny. Everything locked down. and then they waited and watch that most devastating scene.

The world above ground ended. Muggle and magical alike watched the monitors as the bombs fell, creating a nuclear firestorm across the planet. Sensors and monitors still worked, but all they saw was the flame. So now. Harry and his bondmates wait in their ancestral home and personal vault. They wait. Knowing it will be nearly 200 years before they come to the outside world again.

War. War Never Changes. Just those who fight it.

To be continued.

A/N:

I didn't really know what to expect from writing. it all just came as I was writing the timeline prologue. My eventual idea is that Harry and his wives would take action from fallout 3 to fallout 4 expanding after possibly into a mixed timeline based on _From the Ashes by_ _errtheking_ great story love it and _cycles upon cycles by the incredible muffin._ Fallout would of course happen first with fallout 3 new vegas and 4, then starcraft, then mass effect. continuing on that it could go further as I was thinking an endgame with Warhammer 40k. the story I envisioned here would be a very large one, possibly 4 parts. part one fallout. part two starcraft. part three mass effect. part four Warhammer. maybe other between mass effect and Warhammer.


	7. Magical Infantry

The war with Voldemort is over. Harry potter had succeeded where others refused to even try. The end for Voldemort started after Harry's fifth year. After Sirius Black was sent through the veil of death by Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry knew he would need to become stronger. He headed to Gringotts bank where after an inheritance and power test and with the help of the Goblins, destroyed all the horcruxes a full 2 years before the final battle. However that was just the beginning. His inheritance test showed him as the head of several families. His power test was shocking however

 _ **Abilities**_

 _ **Eidetic Memory 99% blocked**_

 _ **Rune Mastery 100% blocked**_

 _ **Charms Mastery 100% blocked**_

 _ **DADA Mastery 50% blocked**_

 _ **Potions Mastery 90% blocked**_

 _ **Technomagic 100% blocked**_

 _ **Weapon forging mastery 100% blocked**_

 _ **Weapon Enchanting 100% blocked**_

 _ **Parselmouth Unlocked**_

 _ **Enhanced learning 80% blocked**_

 _ **Magical Core 50% blocked**_

 _ **Metamorphmagus 100% blocked**_

 _ **High-speed Regeneration 80% blocked**_

Seeing how most of his power was blocked he hired the Goblins to remove the blocks and to get him as many books as they could to take advantage of his eidetic memory and enhanced learning once it was released. That summer, after the blocks were removed Harry moved out of his relatives home, being the Lord Potter and the Lord Black, he had purchased a flat next to Gringotts that was covered by their wards to keep him protected. He read and studied every magical and muggle text book he got. He especially liked the classified documents and books he got from militaries, law enforcement, and intelligence agencies all over the world. He also discovered that the muggle world already knew about the magical world they had advisors for large scale magical outbreaks.

Harry learned all he could. From the muggle world he learned science, math, engineering, medicine, mental health, leadership, weapons, tactics, and technology. From the Magical side he learned charms, defense against the dark arts, potions, runes, arithmancy, parselmagic, weapon forging and enchanting, metamorph magic, animagic, technomagic, and surprisingly found many books on elemental magic. After 2 months in seclusion Harry was informed by Gringotts that he had 3 marriage contracts. Looking at the papers brought by Griphook, his liaison with the Goblins, he saw that they were useful as the women were, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Daphne Greengrass. Approving the contracts, notices were sent out stating they all had 1 year to marry or loose their magic. a month later the three witches married and moved in with Harry despite everyone's protests.

Sixth year came and went. Harry and his wives spent their time together with training and forging there marriage into a stronger soul bound marriage which they succeeded in doing at the end of the year. Harry had learned how to modify muggle weapons to fire spells without the need for a persons magical core. He took a FN P90 personal defense weapon, added runes all over the gun for increased durability, cooling runes, ambient magical absorption runes. he replaced the barrel and firing assembly with a crystal assembly that would absorb and channel magic into the focus the replaced the barrel which was an magic emitter crystal that was 7 sided, pointed at the emitter tip and housed 7 cores, phoenix tail feather, unicorn tail hair, dragon heartstring, hair from a veela(fleur was kind enough to donate), nundu fur, thestral hair and hippogryph talon. he planned to mainstream it to work better for more people but for now only made four, one for him and each of his wives. The clip was redesigned to absorb ambient magic for the new spellgun to use for spells without taking from the user. A fully charged battery could last depending on the spells, currently 10 shots for an avada kedavra but things like reducto, stupefy, and diffindo would last 200 shots. He eventually discovered how to set it between single fire and rapid fire.

Seventh year came. As was the plan, Harry and his wives prepared for the battle of Hogwarts. As all four were in there prime, Harry had looked at Flamel's research into the stone and the elixir of life, and had discovered a more permanent solution. Using the Stone, their blood for each dose, phoenix tears, the elixir itself, and fused them all together. The result was a life extension potion that according to scans would add hundreds if not thousands of years to their lives as well as the added bonus of giving the girls high-speed regeneration as well. The battle came, hours of fighting and many causalties, but in the end, Voldemort fell as did his death eaters.

In the aftermath no one bothered to notice that harry and his wives disappeared. What they also didn't know was that fate had other plans. to bring the muggle and magical world together, but for that, fate needed them in a time that the wizards were truly needed. So in July 1997 they disappeared.

Time Skip 300 years later. 2297

A bright light flashed inside Gringotts. When the light faded the Goblins saw four people from history in their midst. Harry potter standing at six feet with his black hair at his shoulders and his swords and guns at his back and waist. His wives, Ginny Weasley with her read hair and 5"5' stature, Luna Lovegood with her blonde hair and 5"4' height, and Daphne Green with her blonde hair and taller than both at 5'6". Gripfang, son of griphook approached. "Lord potter, Lady's Potter, please come with me, your flat is ready and the books of the new world have been placed inside for your review." Harry and his wives looked on as they walked with Gripfang. "How long has it been?" Harry asked curiously. "About 300 years. Much has changed. And yes, the entity known as fate told us how you can help bridge the gap between muggle and magical. you have a meeting with the Federation council in 7 days."

When they reached their flat they saw much had changed. new exercise equipment and weightlifting gear was added. they discovered early on that they needed to be strong, agile and fast to fight in a war. The library had expanded and included a section of everything that had happened in the last 300 years. After seven days they were ready to meet with the council and even had a way to help them.

The Federation Council convened as a man and three woman entered to speak to them. Representative Romius spoke first. "You must be Harry Potter, and these must be your wives we've heard about. I know we all have better things to do so please say your peace." Harry looked around the room before speaking. "Federation council, it has come to my attention that the world, even with all advancements is still divided." They all knew he was talking of the split between magic and nonmagic people. "To change this I wish to start a new division in the mobile infantry to start. This division will be comprised solely of magicals. With my weapon and armor designs, we can have many magicals on the battlefield should they ever be needed. Seeing as there is a Science and intelligence representative here I will begin with this." A hologram appeared showing a new kind of Morita assault rifle slimed down. "This is the Morita M2 Smart rifle. My own design from a previous weapon I built. as you know of magical and our spells, this rifle will allow magical infantry to fire spells more effectively than with a wand which will still be needed for somethings if we set up a healer and support division as well. using new knowledge the Morita M2 can fire a lot depending on the spell. The killing curse would be able to be fired 200 times with updated magical knowledge. spells such as stupefy or reducto or even incendio will have 2000+ depending on power and charge of the battery. This will be the main weapon for the Magical Infantry Division. also I would like to note that we will allow deployment with normal Mobile Infantry forces."

The meeting continued with Harry outlining his plans for equipping and supplying the newly dubbed Magical Infantry Division. Side arms would have the same capabilities as the Morita M2 with less effectiveness due to size. Combat knives would be inscribed with runes and made from magical materials to better their sharpness and durability. The armor was Harry's pride. It was a armor that seemed to look like normal Mobile Infantry gear, but it was made from magical and muggle material along with other features. The armor at a command could become a powered suit with full head to toe armor with life support. In normal mode the helmet did have head-up display holographic visors that allowed for sensing life, heat, movement and LIDAR for surroundings. The rest of the armor was made from a combination of Baislisk hide, Dragonhide, and Goblin enhanced plating. Runes allowed for the armor to be worn in any weather as it would keep the wearer dry in rain and warm in the cold and cool in hot weather, so the underclothing was a skinsuit with shortsleeves.

Three months after the meeting with the Federation Council, Phoenix Base was operational. Here was the main training camp for the Magical Infantry and their support personnel. Over the next few months it was difficult to get recruits, that I until it was discovered that Harry potter, The man who Conquered was running the base.

Five years have passed and Harry and his wives were impressed. They now had 20,000 Magical Infantry soldiers, 5,000 Healers, and 3,000 support personnel with another 100,000 being trained. Things seemed to be looking good. That was until Beunos Aires was destroyed. The magical Infantry was called upon. and their Generals and Field Leaders Harry Potter and his wives answered the call to mobilize.


	8. The Steel Guardian

A/N: I do not own anything mentioned except character name which is what mine is almost always called.

The Lone Wanderer had succeeded where no one else could. Ever since leaving Vault 101, he had made the capital wasteland a better place. While in the vault he figured out how to program the pip-boy to scan items that could be replicated easily if he had the tech to do it. His first stop was the outcast outpost where he came across soldiers in black and red power armor. They let him in so they could use him to open a storage room containing advanced pre-war technology. He was the only one that could since only he had a pip-boy. After going through operation anchorage training simulation, he opened the doors. He was set to take a few things, but one of the outcast didn't approve. He tried to take out the leader of the outcasts and the lone wanderer himself, only for the coup to be prevented. After taking all he needed from the vault which was a full winterized T-51b power armor set, gauss rifle, Jingwei's shocksaber, and Chinese stealth armor.

His next stop was megaton, Wearing power armor was useful, but didn't put too many people at ease. Once there and introducing himself to Sherriff Lucas Simms, he deactivates the nuke inside the central crater earning him a house for doing something like that for the people. He spoke to Moira Brown at the shop and agreed to help her with her wasteland survival guide. It took many weeks but it was a good thing to give people notice of what they should do or avoid. For all he did for the book he gained quite a bit from it. Rad regeneration was a mutation yes but a mutation one could come to like in the irradiated wastelands. He also gained the entire digital database from the Arlington Public Library. He also managed to get the local database at Robco Production Facility.

Along his exploring and questing, he managed to find information about his dad but also gained many things he could use to make the wasteland better later on. In rivet city he had received an A3-21 plasma rifle which was better than any other plasma rifle he had currently came across. While helping Reilly's Rangers he had been given a geomapper module attachment for his pip-boy which he later streamlined a second pip-boy to include the geomapper internally. In Canterbury Commons after taking care of a nasty infestation of giant fire ants he had received a cocktail he helped to make better. It gave him enhanced strength and enhanced sight from fire ant genes. In oasis for killing Harold, his skin became hard as strong bark allowing him to take more punishment from weapons fire and physical hits. Big Town he helped rescue there friends from super mutants gaining him more allies for later. When making peace between Arefu and Vance's family it was hard to choose what he would like. He decided to just scan Vance's weapon and learn how to heal with blood, which he then taught everyone who joined him. All through the wasteland he helped those in need, but in the end he made time for what needed to be done.

After searching for a year with all the jobs he had taken, he had found his dad and through everything continued his work and joined the brotherhood of steel. With their help, Project Purity was active and producing clean free water. After waking from the 2 week coma, he rallied the brotherhood and took down the enclave and took over all their holdings. He and the brotherhood laid claim to all their bases including the air force base with the mobile base crawler and their underground base at raven rock.

A year has passed since victory. He thinks on all those who joined him on his quests. Amata had taken control of vault 101 and opened its doors connecting with megaton outside. Star Paladin cross. Butch DeLoria. Clover. Bittercup. Sargeant RL-3 the mister gutsy. Fawkes the super mutant. Charon the ghoul bodyguard. Dogmeat. Doctor Li. Sarah Lyons. and Reilley's Rangers and the brotherhood of steel. But this day was even more special. Today he had found an ancient underground structure that had very advanced technology. Inside he found a computer system that held plans for everything and also had replication technology.

His first great find was plans for what was called a Nanocore. Once programmed and deployed it could build, rebuild or repair anything the nanites touch. Using one in the center of Washington D.C. he programmed it with new advanced structures to replace the old ones and reinforcing the once where people live. It took 2 months, but in the end, Washington D.C. was now a sprawling metropolitan again, it's skyscrapers gleaming in the sun. The metro system was next. The nanites here were not truly nice, they broke down all the creatures in the tunnels and restored the metro to not just pre-war standards but advanced magnerails.

The brotherhood of steel wanted to extend their reach. But had no means to do so. So The lone wanderer, Drake, Found plans for advanced airships. He set the drydock to construct one such airship, The Kodiak class aerial battleship. With this vessel and 6 Global Stratospheric Transports they could expand and bring peace to other areas in time. It helped that each ship and brotherhood stronghold would house teleportation grids. Before leaving he was asked to deliver a curious object to a Mr. House in New Vegas, a platinum chip. figuring it would be a good way to blend without showing their presence.

Once they made it to what was called the Mojave Wasteland, Drake teleported to just outside Goodsprings where unfortunately he was grabbed, tied up, the chip stolen and shot in the head by a man in a striped suit. When he came to he was in a medical bed. "Well looks like your awake. I'm Doc Mitchell. A strange robot brought you in to get medical treatment, said you were shot but I couldn't find any wounds." This didn't surprise Drake as with all the mutations he apparently had gained and genetic enhancements from his home base his skin was hard to get through. "I was but it takes more than small arms to get through." Doc Mitchell looked skeptical. "I see. Well I don't see any reason you can't head on out. Speak to Sunny before you go. From your gear your not from around here so she can give you some information." Getting up, Drake gave his thanks and headed out the door.

First step in a new adventure. Time to go to work.


	9. Mass Future Rising

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SUBJECTS EXCEPT THE STORY ITSELf

Please read and review

2148: Humanity discovers the prothean ruins on mars. This sparks a quick advancement in human technology through mass effect.

2149: The charon relay is discovered near pluto unlocking travel to other star systems. The systems alliance is born.

2150: After exploring several star systems, the systems alliance comes across two planets with industrial level technology. Thedas and Nirn. While both had humans on them their were several others with each. On Thedas there were Humans, Elves, Dwarfs, and Qunari. On Nirn there were Humans, Altmer(High Elves), Bosmer(Wood Elves), Dunmer(Dark Elves), Orsimer(Orcs), Chimer(Elf subspecies), Snow Elves, Maormer(Sea Elves), Khajiit, Vampires, Werewolves, and Giants. Both planets had unique ecosystems that had many new and wonderous creatures and resources.

2151: After months of negotiating, both Thedas and Nirn join the systems alliance as full equal members. Xenophobia disappears almost instantly with the addition of new species.

2152: While exploring a new star system the Systems Alliance come across the Quarian migrant fleet. After weeks of talks the Quarians are also brought into the systems alliance.

2153-2160: The expanding of the Systems Alliance has brought a new expansion in research and development in all fields. While there are biotics from Eezo exposure, Nirn and Thedas have helped to make everyone else mages. New technology is also researched incorporating enchantments and crafting. While talking to the deities of the two new planets, new FTL has been discovered. All member races have safe passage through oblivion, the fade, and the divine realms. Military technology has also advanced with new metals and new ways to enhance weapons and shields. Magic from the new worlds was incorporated into technology allowing for more versatility.

2161: First contact war.  
In orbit around Shanxi an exploration fleet with a full defense force of 20 ships were preparing to go through the next relay. As with all others of this kind of operation the planet shanxi was also being protected by the 2nd and 4th alliance fleets consisting of all alliance members. After activating the relay the exploration and defense forces went through. 12 hours later they returned but after being damaged by an unknown enemy. "This is the exploration cruiser Xa'pa, we were attacked by unknown enemies when trying to unlock the next relay, all forces prepare for battle they are right behind us." This transmission was sent out to all ships and ground forces causing them to mobilize. When the unknown fleet came through the relay the Admiral in charge opened communications. "This is Admiral Avual Dresan of the systems alliance. You have entered our territory after attacking our fleet. Explain yourself and open communications or we will open fire." He waited, which dunmer were masters at waiting. But the enemy was not interested in talking. They opened fire with what seemed normal mass accelerator weapons. Admiral Avual Dresan opened a channel to the fleet. "All ships battle stations and Fire at will, try to disable but if necessary you may destroy targets." With the order given all systems alliance ships began their attack. With their research they were outmatching the enemy ships. After an hour the battle was won with the remaining 4 ships retreating through the relay. For now all they could do was wait and hope that negotiations could start.  
One week after initial contact, another fleet had come through the relay, this one much larger. However the systems alliance had prepared over the last week tripling the number of ships defending Shanxi. After being ordered by General Desolas to surrender and saying no the battle began. Several alliance ships were lost but the now discovered Turians were outmatched again and more than 3/4 their fleet taken as prisoners. One ship was allowed to leave to contact their superiors to start negotiations.  
Another week had passed before a new ship appeared, this one was what the Turians called Asari. "This is Matriarch Benezia ambassador to the citadel council, I wish to negotiate for a cease fire and friendly relations." This transmission was heard by all since the systems alliance didn't believe in keeping secrets from their people. Admiral Avual Dresan responded. "This is Admiral Dresan of the Systems Alliance. We welcome negotiations. If you are willing we will escort you to another system where you will meet out representatives." A few minutes passed. "You may escort us." After traveling for a few hours they reached Arcturus Station where representatives of all alliance species were waiting.  
Once through scans for anything harmful Benetzia was escorted to the conference room. She was startled to find so many species in the room sitting at the large round table. She sat in the chair designated for her as a pale skinned female humanoid with pointed ears stood. "I am Head ambassador Zenala, I will be speaking on behalf of everyone here so there is no over talking." Benetzia nodded her head. "I am Matriarch Benetzia and i speak for the citadel council. Before we begin what species are all of you? It is strange to see so many species here and I am wondering why there is a Quarian here as well." Zenala nodded at the question and answered. "we are a mix of many species from different planets. We represent Humans, Quarians, Altmer(high elf), Argonian(reptilian), Bosmer(wood elf), Breton(human), Dunmer(dark elf), Imperial(human), Khajiit(humanoid cat), Nord(human), Orsimer(orc), Redguard(human), Giants, Dragons, Chimer(Elf subspecies), Snow Elves, Maormer(Sea Elves), Daedra, hagravens, Spriggan, Dwarves, Dalish elves, and Qunari. We represent 3 homeworlds and the Quarian migrant fleet they get a new planet then it will be something else." From there the negotiations had begun.  
CODEX

THEDAS RESEARCH  
Elemental Weapons - Weapons from Swords to mass accelerators could now be enhanced by onboard mages. This power took the form of ice, fire, lightning, and many others enhancing the damage done. By doing this extra damage could be done to enemy combatants. Ice would freeze their hull making it brittle. Fire could heat up the hull and overheat external weapon systems or even internal components under the hull. Lightning would fry all the electronics in the area hit. This of course was more effective in ground combat as enemy infantry kinetic barriers could not protect them from energy type attacks.  
Elemental Barriers - With the introduction of elemental weapons they began to expand to shields. Lightning and fire were the primary elements with wards being researched on Nirn(see Nirn research).

FTL - After much negotiating with those in the fade, ships were now allowed to travel through the fade safely to reach destinations faster than mass effect. They named it the Fade Drive.

NIRN RESEARCH

Defense - With research into combining technology and magic wards were used to enhance kinetic barriers further. These were further enhanced with options from the cloak family of magic such as flame, frost, lightning and whirlwind. With the new metals Nirn brought to the systems alliance armor from infantry to starbases were made better, lighter, and stronger than any previously known substance.

FTL - The Nirn Divines and Daedra had agreed after months of negotiations that the systems alliance could travel through there realms in a new FTL form. Safe passage is guaranteed.

N7 PROGRAM  
Since the inclusion of the Quarian Migrant fleet, Nirn, and Thedas to the Systems Alliance their have been programs in research and development to create a new level of special forces. Tech powers, Biotics, Magic, and genetic engineering were all brought to the table.

SYSTEMS ALLIANCE RACES  
Earth: Humans.  
Migrant Fleet: Quarians  
Nirn: Altmer(high elf), Argonian(reptilian), Bosmer(wood elf), Breton(human), Dunmer(dark elf), Imperial(human), Khajiit(humanoid cat), Nord(human), Orsimer(orc), Redguard(human), Giants, Dragons, Vampires, Werewolves, Chimer(Elf subspecies), Snow Elves, Maormer(Sea Elves), Daedra, Dwarven automata, hagravens, Spriggan,  
Theads: Humans, Dwarves, Dalish elves, Qunari,  
A/N: Timeline changed somewhat to account for new discoveries and added species.


	10. Mass Effect The John Shepard Chronicles

Mass Effect The John Shepard Chronicles

A/N I do not own anything in this story except the plot.

Instead of being stuck in the future with cameron, john finds a time displacement device and sends both him and cameron back to just 1 month before skynet becomes self-aware after learning where the main hub is, he also moves his mother forward to the same point using advance scanning systems. He infiltrates the hub with cameron on judgement day before the nukes launch and begins a dialogue with skynet. the conversation takes many days but finally skynet and john reach an accord. skynet is no longer humanities executioner, but their partner. Therefore April 25th 2011 became known not as judgement day, but as unification day. John decides to marry Cameron after she recieves a new biological body with technological upgrades. Years later john also marries a woman named Alexia Shepard.

2015: With John Connor and Skynet working together as partners a new era of space exploration begins with the development of a colony ship to mars. With the skynet builders working nonstop the colony ship would hold 50,000 humans and 20,000 A.I. which would remain in contact with new QEC technology.

2017: The first colony on mars has been started and develops quickly.

2018: Colonists discover aliens ruins on mars along with a cache of technology. The A.I. begin helping the colonost scientist decode, translate and understand the information in the archive.

2019: The A.I. spread the information to all of earth after a year of analysis. New plans for space are made.

2030: Terraforming and colonies spread to the moons of saturn and jupiter as well as asteroid bases in the asteroid belt. The mass relay in sol system is found and activated.  
Sarah Connor is born  
James Connor is born  
Paul Shepard is born

2031-2050: expansion and build ups continue as more colonies are founded. The systems Alliance is formed with a triumvirate of John Connor, Skynet, and Cameron Connor first wife of john connor. During this time skynet had helped develope two secondary FTL systems based off science fiction novels and movies, Fold Space and Slipspace allowing them to explore more systems that were not connected to the mass relay.

2051: First Contact  
The SA 5th Exploration Fleet was exploring past Attican Beta near the armstrong which was attached to the relay network. Admiral James Connor son of John and Cameron Connor was given the assignment just in case they made first contact with any alien species. "Helm whats our position?" His Helmsman Ensign Natalia Takaya looked at her haptic interface. "We are 300,000 kilometers from the Armstrong Nebula." James turned to his left. "Sensor stations report." There were many sensor stations throughout the 51 vessel exploration fleet so his Sensor Officer Lieutenant Derek Tyler had to wait for the full details from all ships. "Sir were detecting a very large mass effect signal thats moving towards the nebula from 20 light-years away. Might be a first contact situation. Also if thats not interesting enough there is 136 moon-sized asteroids out there of which 29 have massive amounts of Eezo. 90 have large amounts of useable metals. the remaining 17 show they have metals but unlike any we have ever detected." James looked at Derek with a small glare at the young mans need to make fun of the situation but would not reprimand him this time. He looked to his XO Commander Tyler Hackett. "XO order all ships to form up into a defensive position to wait for possible first contact. Contact the science vessels to send out the HS-drones to scan all the asteroids for better details. Bring all weapons to standby." His XO was already issuing the orders by the time he was half finished telling him what to do. As he looked out the forward viewport the only thought he had was 'now we wait and see'.  
The migrant fleet had fled council space after pulling all their people back from their pilgrimage. With the Admiralty Boards support it was decided to leave council space as after 300 years they felt they were truely not wanted. So after issuing orders to Admiral Rael'Zorah Nar Rayya and stocking up on supplies for all ships the migrant fleet set course away from council space. 2 weeks in FTL without using the relays was beginning to get to everyone. After taking stock of everything the admirals decided to stop at the nebula nearby as their ships were already overworked from being constantly on the move. As they dropped out of FTL Admiral Rael'Zorah was aware of alarms ringing. His sensor officer turning to him. "Sir, we are detecting a fleet of 51 ships ahead of us in what looks like a defensive formation." Looking back to see a new reading she continues. "We are being hailed and are being sent what looks like a first contact package. what shall we do?" Thinking for a moment Rael responds. "Check for virus's. If clean then open it." The sensor officer began to search the package. "Scan complete, no virus's, opening now. We have their language and basic history, Keelah, they call themselves the systems alliance and represent two species, one called human another the humans created, A.I. called terminators in the past but now call Exo. shall I open communications?" Rael was a little worried with A.I. in the mix but he felt the need to take a leap of faith. "Open communications."

CODEX

SKYNET  
An artificial Intelligence that control 75% of the Terminators in systems alliance territory using quantum entanglement technology. Only specific terminators have the same artificial intelligence that skynet has giving them free will and citizenship and rights amung humans.

HS-DRONE  
Based on the HK-drone these are Hunter-Sensor drones that instead of weapons are equiped with the highest quality sensors that can be installed to provide more detail for science missions. Some are equiped to scan enemy locations for more details on terrain and enemy bases to prevent loss of life in combat.

TERMINATORS  
Most A.I. Terminators are grown in tanks like cloning is done. This allows the body to be prepared for augmentations for the terminators mind. the brain is removed and the terminator CPU and memory are implanted in its place. the bones are also removed and a titanium skeleton with nervous system are installed. finally minor augmentations are made that allow them to conitune as terminators such as physical sensors and and enhanced eyes, olfactory and aural sensors. Now though most A.I. are called Exo.

MILITARY TERMINATORS  
Skynet has joined humanity fully, but that just means she must protect them as well as the humans protect themselves. In this way skynet took over Mars northern polar region setting up her A.I. core there as well as building factories and research facilities. once completed she began creating all her creations from the HK-tanks and HK-drones to moto-terminators to humanoid terminators that were controlled via QEC. All military vessels are to carry at minimum 10 of each type of terminator. Science and civilian vessel must have 15 humanoid terminators for security purposes.

Please read and review.


	11. Alliance of Worlds

2148: Humanity discovers the prothean ruins on mars. This sparks a quick advancement in human technology through mass effect.

2149: The Charon relay is discovered near Pluto unlocking travel to other star systems. The systems alliance is born.

2150: After exploring several star systems, the systems alliance comes across two planets with industrial level technology.

Thedas and Nirn.

While both had humans on them their were several others with each.

On Thedas there were Humans, Elves, Dwarfs, and Qunari.

On Nirn there were Humans, Altmer(High Elves), Bosmer(Wood Elves), Dunmer(Dark Elves), Orsimer(Orcs), Chimer(Elf subspecies), Snow Elves, Maormer(Sea Elves), Khajiit, Vampires, Werewolves, and Giants.

Both planets had unique ecosystems that had many new and wonderous creatures and resources.

2151: After months of negotiating, both Thedas and Nirn join the systems alliance as full equal members. Xenophobia disappears almost instantly with the addition of new species.

2152: While exploring a new star system the Systems Alliance come across the Quarian migrant fleet. After weeks of talks the Quarians are also brought into the systems alliance.

2153-2160: The expanding of the Systems Alliance has brought a new expansion in research and development in all fields. While there are biotics from eezo exposure, Nirn and Thedas have helped to make everyone else mages. New technology is also researched incorporating enchantments and crafting.

While talking to the deities of the two new planets, new FTL has been discovered.

All member races have safe passage through oblivion, the fade, and the divine realms.

Military technology has also advanced with new metals and new ways to enhance weapons and shields.

Magic from the new worlds was incorporated into technology allowing for more versatility.

2161: First contact war.

In orbit around Shanxi an exploration fleet with a full defense force of twenty ships were preparing to go through the next relay. As with all others of this kind of operation the planet Shanxi was also being protected by the 2nd and 4th Alliance fleets consisting of all Alliance members. After activating the relay the exploration and defense forces went through.

Twelve hours later they returned but after being damaged by an unknown enemy. "This is the exploration cruiser Xa'pa, we were attacked by unknown enemies when trying to unlock the next relay, all forces prepare for battle they are right behind us."

This transmission was sent out to all ships and ground forces causing them to mobilize.

When the unknown fleet came through the relay the Admiral in charge opened communications. "This is Admiral Avual Dresan of the Systems Alliance. You have entered our territory after attacking our fleet. Explain yourself and open communications or we will open fire."

He waited, which Dunmer were masters at waiting. But the enemy was not interested in talking. They opened fire with what seemed normal mass accelerator weapons.

Admiral Avual Dresan opened a channel to the fleet. "All ships battle stations and Fire at will, try to disable but if necessary you may destroy targets."

With the order given all systems alliance ships began their attack. With their research they were outmatching the enemy ships.

After an hour the battle was won with the remaining 4 ships retreating through the relay.

For now all they could do was wait and hope that negotiations could start.

One week after initial contact, another fleet had come through the relay, this one much larger. However the systems alliance had prepared over the last week tripling the number of ships defending Shanxi. After being ordered by General Desolas to surrender and saying no the battle began. Several alliance ships were lost but the now discovered Turians were outmatched again and more than 3/4 their fleet taken as prisoners. One ship was allowed to leave to contact their superiors to start negotiations.

Another week had passed before a new ship appeared, this one was what the Turians called Asari. "This is Matriarch Benezia ambassador to the citadel council, I wish to negotiate for a cease fire and friendly relations."

This transmission was heard by all since the Systems Alliance didn't believe in keeping secrets from their people.

Admiral Avual Dresan responded. "This is Admiral Dresan of the Systems Alliance. We welcome negotiations. If you are willing we will escort you to another system where you will meet out representatives."

A few minutes passed. "You may escort us."

After traveling for a few hours they reached Arcturus Station where representatives of all alliance species were waiting.

Once through scans for anything harmful Benetzia was escorted to the conference room. She was startled to find so many species in the room sitting at the large round table. She sat in the chair designated for her as a pale skinned female humanoid with pointed ears stood. "I am Head ambassador Zenala, I will be speaking on behalf of everyone here so there is no over talking."

Benetzia nodded her head. "I am Matriarch Benetzia and I speak for the citadel council. Before we begin what species are all of you? It is strange to see so many species here and I am wondering why there is a Quarian here as well."

Zenala nodded at the question and answered. "we are a mix of many species from different planets. We represent Humans, Quarians, Altmer(high elf), Argonian(reptilian), Bosmer(wood elf), Breton(human), Dunmer(dark elf), Imperial(human), Khajiit(humanoid cat), Nord(human), Orsimer(orc), Redguard(human), Giants, Dragons, Snow elves, Daedra, hagravens, Spriggan, Dwarves, Dalish elves, and Qunari. We represent 3 home worlds and the Quarian migrant fleet until they get a new planet then it will be something else."

From there the negotiations had begun.


	12. Multiple Trailers

A/N These are synopsis/trailers/beginnings for several ideas that have popped in my head that have not been explored yet.

Harry Potter King of Kings

Noctis and Lunafreya were dead and at peace. But when they begin to get restless in the afterlife, they are offered a chance at new life. The condition they made was that others would be brought back as well in this new world. From their friends and allies they selected: Iris Amicitia, Gladious Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum, Gentiana, Cid Sophiar, Cindy Aurum.

Together with their allies they would make a new world of peace.

Earth, 1992, The Rook

In a place called the Rook, 7 year old Luna Lovegood wakes, he eyes glowing blue as the missing piece of her soul unites with her. Memories of her life on Eos come flooding into her. Looking to her right shes sees her long time companion Gentiana. "Hello Gentiana. Do you know if the others have awoken yet?"

Gentiana nodded. "Soon they will all awaken. Fate shifts and moves to accomodate you and the others. Much is different yet the same."  
Luna nodded and closed her eyes to sleep. "Yes. But hopefully we will all live fully this time."

Surrey, England, #4 Private Drive

An 8 year old Harry Potter woke, his eye glowing bright blue then switching to glowing green. His memories of Eos, his friends, his world, his adventures, and his love flooded back. Smiling to himself as now he can change his life around.

0000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Section 51C Conduit Division

We survived, we ran, we were saved to save the world.

After the RFI discharge, it was discovered that conduits did not die, we were awoken. For years we ran, gathered our numbers, stayed hidden, until they found us, section 51.

They offered us a chance at true freedom and peace, in exchange for being humanities last line of defense.

We trained hard and expanded our powers greatly. Now, we are your family. Your neighbors. Lovers. At a moments notice we are called to serve.

We are section 51's last true line of defense. We are The Conduit Division, and we will save the world.

0000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Section 51A

After saving the world, without anyone's knowledge, we locked down all the precursor temples and caches around the world. We scattered and came together.

We are hunted by the templar order, by Abstergo. We have our allies. But now we have a true chance.

They found us when Abstergo couldn't. We thought we were dead, that we lost, but we merely evolved.

For years now we work together, integrated into DHS section 51. Their group loyalty, absolute. No one turns traitor. If you wished to have our skills you must always be completely loyal, or you lose it.

Now we are called upon, to set forth into NYC to combat the riots and a virus killing off thousands. We are the second wave, We are The Assassin Division.

0000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

The Dune Federation

The Q continuum were for all intents and purposes, bored. They had seen everything in their existance, all time and space.

So they decided to end the boredom by seeing how others handle the technology of their universe.

Building a datacore with all the universes knowledge was easy. They then scattered the datacore into many universes to see what would happen.

The Atreides found this core.

00000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Naruto Shinigami Chronicles

During a special mission for soul society, Ichigo Kurosaki, along with Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Ruki Kuchiki, were headed to the hidden land of shinobi.

While there killing Hollow, they come across a five year old being attacked by shinobi. Being a team that tolerated no child abuse, they leapt in and knocked the shinobi out.

The Blonde and blood red haired child spoke. "Who are you?"

Everyone was shocked but Ichigo responded. "You can see us?"

At the childs nod Ichigo continued. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki. This is Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. We are soul reapers."

Shinobi Division(title work in progress)

After all our hard work, the government decided to detonate a nuclear device in New York to cease the spreading of the green poison. We all thought we were gonna die in this post office, We were wrong.

After waking up, we noticed there was no damage to the building. Going outside we were in what seemed like a large forest with the post office and several buildings that were around. We sent out scouts to find information while others checked the structures for anything of use.

The scouts came back with large amounts of books and maps, showing we were no longer on earth.

The engineers discovered that all Division, JTF, and civilians had been transported with them. Madison field hospital, Hudson refugee camp, the power plant, the shops, warehouses and many vehicles and equipment came with, minus any traces of the virus.

Going over the intel they realized that the main military power were shinobi. The division and JTF discovered soon after that they had access to this chakra power, but still liked using their weapons.

For five years they were able to keep their existence a complete secret as they set up the city with defenses and walls.

During one scouting and diplomatic mission to Konoha, The group came across a blonde and blood red haired boy in an alley at night, bruised, battered and bleeding. While Dressing his wounds they noticed they were healing very quickly.

As division agents they could see the potential this boy had. So they whisked him away. They would train him in shinobi and division combat.

They would rebuild, and give new meaning to The Division.


End file.
